Dàn Tài Sin
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = | birthday = | age =3053 | gender =Male | height =203cm (6'8") | weight =90kg (184lb.) | blood type =O Positive | affiliation =Balancers of Souls, | previous affiliation = | profession =Balancer of Souls | position =Major | previous position = | branch =Execution Corps | previous branch = | partner = | previous partner =Hán Fèng | base of operations =Muken, , | relatives = | education =Balancer Techniques | sealed form ='Xū' | released form ='Lěngkù Xū' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut =''Balance of Souls: Collapse'' | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Dàn Tài Sin (诞泰新, in the transliteration of ) is a member of the ancient Balancers of Souls. He serves as a Major of the Execution Corps under Sūn Zhōng. Appearance Dàn Tài Sin is a youthful-looking man of a very large stature and a lacky, yet well muscled physique. He has short hair overall, with his sides being kept extremely short and the top rising backward to form a crown of sorts giving it the illusion of being longer than it should be, the top of his hair is black while the sides have been dyed white. He has a reddish complexion though his face is relatively umblemished, with very thin and straight eyebrows and a smooth jawline. He has angular eyes with a silver pigmentation. Covering everything below his eyes is a mask of worn steel, with slight scratches across its form. It has a small angular guard rising up at the top for the bridge of his nose and a jagged seperation runs across the mask horizontally like a makeshift mouth. Another seperation lies in between the chin of the mask and a spike that protrudes from it. The mask attaches to a chestplate and neckguard of similiar steel with several ribbed plates running down his neckline. On top of this he wears a yellow hooded coat with black sleeves, the hood of which is almost always raised. He also adorns a pair of fingerless gloves which both mount golden bracers over the forearm. He wears a pair of loose and baggy yellow trousers which are unusually tied at the waist by a line of rope. Lastly he adorns a pair of curl-toed shoes, with the curl being made into blades by the addition of metal into their structure. Personality Tài Sin is a very straightforward invidual, he deals with what is in front of him, not what could happen in some far flung point of time. This applies to physical perception as well, he does things going by what he can see, what he can feel, what he can react to in the now, those things that he remains unaware of, that he cannot assume are present are not worth dwelling on in his eyes. He is unquestioning of orders given to him, fulfilling them without hesitation, no matter how grim they may appear. He treats most things with a sense of apathy rather than showing any over emotion. To compound this emotionless-seeming nature, he is also a man of very few words, though he is not adverse to conversing with others, he rarely uses more than short phrases when he speaks. He makes tell of being very different in the past, and that his current way of being is an attempt to become strong following the events that caused his natural death as a . He considers the traits he embodied then to be weak, and that he now embodies those traits once cast aside. History His Human life came to an end at the hands of a , though not in the manner expected of the creatures. One such beast found a way to curtail the usually overpowering hunger to devour s that Hollows faced, but the negative personality traits that most of them formed were still at the forefront. It treated Souls, and those few Humans that could percieve its existence, as a spider would with its prey. It would trap them, crush them, then only at the end, would it devour them. As Humans provided the Hollow with no sustenance, it instead toyed with them, finding unique ways to end their lives; such is what fell upon Dàn Tài Sin. He was caught in a game of cat and mouse with nowhere to run but where the Hollow let him, eventually he was cornered and presented with only one option. Enter a or be eaten alive. Instinct took over and he ran towards the unnatural distortion in the air. Once in his body, made of , began to rip itself apart at an atomic level, destroying every fiber of Tài Sin's being while he was conscious and capable of perceiving much of it. When his consciousness broke down from the pain his Soul reincarnated, forming within the , making its way into the Soul Society after some time had passed. His first waking moment was done with screaming, his body, his mind could still recall the events that had transpired. He had almost broken down there, though instead he found his resolve. From that day forth Dàn Tài Sin worked to better himself, to become something new, something strong. He worked tirelessly from his home in the Rukongai to become a member of the prestigious Balancers of Souls, the prime military force of Soul Society and those responsible for protecting Souls from the threat of Hollows. He pressed through the ranks together with a man named Hán Fèng, whom he met when they both happened to be attempting to join the organization of peacekeepers. His time spent with them was a time of growth, a time of solidarity. He trained together with Fèng, he fought against Hollows, and distanced himself as much as he could from his past identity. When the time came he joined up with the Execution Corps headed by one of the Balancer's four Marshals, Sūn Zhōng, he also received his Jiūkǔndao at this time, in the form Xū. With time he would eventually become a Major in this particular corps, proving himself time and time again to his superior; though he was loathe to show it. As the Balancers changed, becoming more drastic and violent, Hán Fèng grew disgruntled whilst Dàn Tài Sin continued to follow them, almost blindly so, for the sake of the solidarity he had found within their ranks. He was the perfect soldier, unquestioning, unthinking of the larger picture, he carried out his duties to the letter and let nothing stand in his way. His friend remained a sore spot however, though it proved to be a boon rather than a weakness. When the began to openly oppose the Balancers with his and the formation of the all out war broke out across Soul Society. Dàn Tài Sin was lured away from the conflict when Hán Fèng decided to abandon the organization and their fight ultimately kept the Balancer from the battle that saw the Force-Marshal slain by and the other Marshals imprisoned within the Muken (無間, Voided Space), allowing him to go into hiding until such a time that he could free his allies, as such he was the one responsible for modifying the Yüshítou (隅石头, "Corner Stone"). Powers & Abilities Trivia *His name is based upon , otherwise known as the Red Pine Immortal (赤松仙子). *Tài Sin's physical appearance is based upon that of the Kama from . His appearance also takes cues from Ieyasu Tokugawa's appearance in . *The colour associated with Dàn Tài Sin is Persian Orange which, in Japanese colour culture, represents balance, flamboyance, and, energy. Appearances *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Collapse'' **''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' **''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' **''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References Battles Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Balancer of Souls Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Character